Tiara de rubíes AU
by firstsinner
Summary: [AU] Ella creía que era correspondida hasta un fatídico día... Un pequeño one-shot KuraNeon [Kurapika x Neon] Dedicado a Sonye-san por su cumpleaños.


Sus plataformas hacían un divertido sonido cada vez que caminaba de manera alegre y despreocupada, solo como ella sabía. Dos hombres iban atrás de la hija única de una poderosa familia de la sociedad nacional, la familia Nostrade mientras ella veía las piezas de la exhibición que se subastarían más tarde. Desde lo lejos vio brillar una ostentosa tiara con 25 pequeños rubíes . Y supo que la deseaba, daría lo que fuera por tenerla entre sus manos.

Después de un rato la subasta comenzó, la puja inicial era bastante alta, pero a la señorita Nostrade no le importó, si a algún político o empresario se atrevía a pujar ella lo rebasaba con creces y se deshacía de sus adversarios. Sin embargo, no contó con que hubiera alguien más persistente que ella. No se atrevía a voltear para ver el rostro del hombre que elevaba el costo de la tiara, estaba demasiado concentrada en conseguir su objetivo hasta que uno de sus guardaespaldas le tocó suavemente el hombro.

—Señorita Neon, por favor, debe parar. Los coleccionistas de joyería son los más persistentes, intente con otra cosa— susurró temeroso, pues conocía el carácter de la muchacha.

—Bien... — dijo Neon resignada, evitando el contacto visual con su guardaespaldas para dar a entender que estaba totalmente ofendida —Vámonos entonces— se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al largo salón de la recepción.

La subasta había terminado pero aún había una fiesta, después de todo era un evento de caridad. A Neon le aburrían fatal las fiestas, todos los asistentes le duplicaban la edad y sus nuevos guardaespaldas eran tipos muy aburridos. Su padre estaba ocupado formando relaciones con la gran burguesía, por lo que decidió resignarse a mirar el jardín desde la ventana. Le pidió a sus hombres que la dejaran sola un rato, empezó a admirar como las gotas empezaban a caer tenuemente afuera y se sintió nostálgica. Suspiró empañando el cristal.

—Lo único bueno era la subasta y perdí— susurró para ella misma, no pensó que alguien la escucharía.

—Supongo que eso es mi culpa— dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Neon pegó un pequeño brinco, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz que le resultaba familiar. Se sorprendió cuando vio al chico frente a ella, ya que era eso, un chico joven. Podía decir que tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, pero definitivamente no le llevaba diez años como todos los demás asistentes.

—Tu... ¿eres el de la subasta?— preguntó Neon sorprendida.

—Sí, así es— contestó cordialmente aquel joven.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, la señorita Nostrade estaba haciéndole un escaneo rápido de arriba para abajo. Nunca lo había visto, ¿quién era?

—Ah, disculpe, soy Neon Nostrade— dijo alegremente, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Soy Kurapika, es un gusto— el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego besar la mano de la chica, quién sonrió de manera coqueta.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón. No soy de este país.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Mi país ya no existe más

Neon simplemente agachó la mirada, no sabía que responder.

—En todo caso, este país me ha recibido bien— contestó rápidamente Kurapika, no quería matar la conversación

—Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas?— preguntó la joven, volviendo a su típico comportamiento.

—Actualmente trabajo para el gobierno, pero he escrito algunos libros.

Neon lo miró sorprendida, se veía tan joven como para haber ejercido tantos trabajos.

—¿De verdad? Luces muy joven— dijo la chica, sintiéndose avergonzada después por pensar en voz alta. Kurapika solo sonrió ligeramente.

—Supongo, he hecho un poco de todo y he estado en alguno que otro sitio hasta ahora— dijo Kurapika, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

Se había acercado a esa chica por puro impulso, la verdad también se aburría mucho es aquellos eventos, pero cuando empezó a hablar con ella sintió el impulso de contarle toda su vida. Aquella chica lo miraba como un cachorro, casi como si rogara por su compañía para que ninguno de los dos muriera en la monotonía.

—Cuéntame más, por favor— pidió Neon, con una sincera sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez.

Kurapika le contó sobre sus viajes después de abandonar su país y cómo se ganó la confianza de un político, le habló un poco de sus escritos como cronista y el sueño de volver con su gente.

En aquella reunión se forjó una amistad, aunque Neon empezó a desarrollar una pequeña atracción hacia el rubio.

—Pronto me tendré que ir, pero quisiera darte algo... — dijo Kurapika, cuando todos los invitados empezaron a despedirse. Acto seguido, el joven le entregó la tiara a la muchacha.

—Ah, no, de ninguna manera puedo aceptar esto. Pagaste una fortuna— objetó Neon, tratando de devolverla, se moría por tenerla pero esta no era la manera.

—También la querías, además nadie se había interesado antes por la historia de mi país, precisamente está hecha de los rubíes de mi patria— decía el joven mientras miraba a Neon a los ojos de una manera solemne.

—No se qué decir... gracias, de verdad...

—Por favor conservala, nos vemos...

Kurapika estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero fue sujetado de la manga de su traje.

—¡Espera!— exclamó Neon —¿Nos volveremos a ver?— preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Y con aquella promesa, Kurapika finalmente se marchó, dejando atrás a una Neon que suspiraba de amor.

Pasaron semanas después de la fiesta, pero siempre que la joven volteaba a ver su tocador veía la hermosa tiara que Kurapika le había obsequiado. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, finalmente lo tenía todo: un padre que la cuidaba, una gran fortuna, renombre y ahora, la ilusión de un amor. Estaba segura de lo que sentía, el recuerdo de Kurapika la hacía temblar de la emoción y la promesa de su amado la hacía levantarse todas las mañanas.

El destino le sonreía de nuevo, pues en menos de un mes, Kurapika llegó a su casa junto a su padrino político para tratar asuntos con su padre. Decidió ponerse la tiara que le había obsequiado para encontrarse con él por segunda vez.

—¿A qué se debe la ocasión?— preguntó Kurapika al verla bajar las escaleras del segundo piso usando la tiara.

Neon soltó una pequeña risa casi infantil.

—Es porque veniste— dijo la chica, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

Kurapika le extendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a Neon, después se tomaron del brazo como si se conocieran de años.

Ambos paseaban por el jardín de la casa de los Nostrade hablando mientras los otros dos hombres arreglaban sus asuntos. Esa misma tarde quedaron en ser amigos por correspondencia.

A pesar de no tener muchos temas en común, de alguna manera encontraban las cartas del otro muy entretenidas. Por una parte, las cartas de Kurapika siempre venían acompañadas de hermosos versos, mientras que las cartas de Neon eran un poco sosas pero siempre iban acompañadas de pétalos de flores que ponía a secar durante días para encerrarlas en los sobres.

Sin embargo, casi un año después, a Neon le cayó una noticia como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Sabes? Tu amigo Kurapika se va a casar pronto. Nos invitaron a la boda— comentó casualmente Light Nostrade a su hija mientras ambos terminaban de cenar. Neon se congeló en su asiento, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Dos días después, llegó una carta de Kurapika, donde le contaba todo acerca de su prometida, una chica llamada Melody, la cual era del mismo país del rubio. Kurapika pedía disculpas por no haberle contado antes sobre ella, pero al parecer le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar tan abiertamente de su estado sentimental. Además, Kurapika había adjuntado una foto de él junto a su prometida. El joven narraba su historia de amor en aquella carta, sin embargo, a Neon no le importó.

La chica se sentía devastada, ¿por qué no le había contado antes? No. No podía culparlo a él, ella era la única culpable de haberse hecho ilusiones. Sólo la trataba de manera amable porque era su naturaleza caballerosa y diplomatica, porque eran amigos, o por el motivo que fuera, ella se seguía sintiendo bastante tonta al creer que su amor era correspondido. Parecía que su mundo se volvía migajas, no importaba nada de lo que tenía si no podía tener el amor de su amado Kurapika.

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, ni siquiera sus pulmones la obedecían, parecían obstruidos por sus constantes gemidos. Pensó en buscar culpables para desahogar su frustración y lanzar todo a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía, pero volvía al mismo punto. Aunque muy dentro, sentía que le había dado la tiara por alguna otra razón. Pero eso ya no importaba más.

Llenó la tina de su cuarto y se sumergió en ella para siempre. Pasaron horas antes de que alguien encontrara su cuerpo, ahora frío e inerte. El médico no pudo hacer nada por la pobre chica, el cual determinó que murió ahogada, de hipotermia, pero en realidad murió de amor.

El día de su entierro, todos le lloraban, los mismos políticos y empresarios de la fiesta donde había conocido a Kurapika estaban ahora afligidos. La procesión entera iba vestida de negro, caminando como un mismo ente solitario, al cual se le habían esfumado las ganas de sobrevivir y prefería agonizar. Y entre toda la multitud, Kurapika corría para alcanzar el ahora pálido cuerpo de la chica. La vio vestida de blanco, al igual que todo su semblante y de entre todo lo que la rodeaba, lo único con vida era la tiara de rubíes.

Se sintió un poco arrepentido, apenas había logrado averiguar que su amiga en realidad lo miraba con otros ojos. Su imprudencia era la única asesina de la chica. Sin importar la opinión pública, se inclinó hacia el feretro y le besó con cariño la frente por única y última vez.


End file.
